


Sera

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, c - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret nothing:) a fun prompt based from dialog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera

I am traveling with Sera, Iron Bull, Dorian, Varric and Cole headed to another rift that has opened near Redcliffe village when suddenly behind me I hear Sera laugh. Turn to see Dorian looking at her curiously due to her sudden outburst asks “Something particularly funny?”

Sera looking at him snickers again, “You and Bull.”

Dorian looks a bit shocked as he tries to keep his private affairs under wraps. “I-I’m glad it amuses you,” He answers regaining his voice, “but what I get from my affairs is my affair.”

“Oh I know what you get,” she giggles again cunningly which causes Varric to snort. I look behind me and see Cole looking a bit confused. I can’t help but to grin.

“It's like falling through a tree into custard.” She announces grinning. Everyone looks at her …Dorian is looking particularly mortified and glaring at Sera while Iron Bull has an amused look on his face. I stifle a snicker. Now both Varric and Cole look confused.

“Too high! Wham! Too Fast! Wham! Leaves! Wham! Splat!” she continues ignoring the daggers that Dorian is sending her direction.

Unable to keep my mouth shut any longer I snort with laughter. Bull’s hearty laugh envelops us all. Dorian glares even harder at Sera. However, he collects himself and seeing bull and I laughing so heartily he can’t quite keep a smile from twitching at the corners of his mouth. Once everyone quiets he looks thoughtfully at Bull and replies, “I’m not sure which is worse, the mockery or the accuracy.”

Bull shrugs his shoulders, “Eh, depends, on how much rest the trees had.”

Cole looks at Bull and then Dorian in turn, “Leaves.” He says firmly.

Varric still looking at bit confused turns to Cole, “Leaves?”


End file.
